Festival Penuh Musibah
by Virid Visette
Summary: Seigaku mengadakan sebuah event olahraga besar dalam rangka menyambut ultah sekolah ke xxx. Mereka turut mengundang vvv, yyy, dan zzz. Apakah akan berjalan lancar DENGAN KETUPLAK "INUI" dan SPONSOR DARI PERUSAHAAN ATOBE?


**-Gathering-**

_Ketua Panitia : Inui Sadaharu_

_Wakil Ketua : Shiraishi Kuranosuke_

_Seksi Konsumsi : Yukimura Seiichi_

_Seksi Peralatan : Shishido Ryou_

_Seksi Dokumentasi : Fuji Syuusuke_

_**P.S: Rapat akhir diadakan di Seishun Gakuen pada tanggal xx bulan oo tahun yyyy**_

Kini keenam orang anggota tim reguler Seigaku sedang mendiskusikan suatu _event,_ yaitu festival olahraga Seigaku tanpa kehadiran sang _Buchou, Tensai_, serta …. ehem…E.M (_Evil-Manager_). Acara ini digelar dalam rangka merayakan hari ulang tahun Seishun Gakuen yang ke-xxx *bukan hentai*. Dan agar lebih seru dan meriah, turut diundang sekolah lain, seperti _Rikkaidai Fuzoku, Shitenhouji-chuu, dan jangan lupa Hyoutei Gakuen_. Anggota panitianya pun gabungan dari sekolah yang diundang. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, tim reguler Seigaku harus membantu para panitia semaksimal mungkin. Kalau tidak, nanti bisa disindir habis oleh sekolah lain, terutama dari Atobe, "Huh, festival macam apa ini. Padahal _ore-sama_ sudah meluangkan waktu ore-sama yang sangat berharga. Tapi apa ini? Ini festival paling rendah yang pernah ore-sama datangi," kurang-lebih bisa seperti itulah yang akan diucapkan oleh _King Hyoutei_.

"_Matte, _Oishi. Kenapa Inui bisa jadi ketua panitia, nya?" salah seorang angota tenis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah kinclong –yang mengalahkan warna Akazu- tampak jengkel sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca barusan.

"Aku juga tidak setuju, senpai. Bisa gawat kalau Inui-senpai bebas menggunakan Jusnya karena kekuasaannya sebagai ketua panitia," kali ini terdengar suara protes dari salah seorang anggota tenis lainnya dengan rambut hitam jabrik namun terlihat tidak begitu jengkel seperti yang sebelumnya, hanya kesal yang ada.

Oishi yang sekarang memimpin rapat ini terlihat bingung mendengar keluhan dari kedua anggota tim tenis itu. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh anggota yang lain juga berpikiran seperti Eiji dan Momo. Suara protes terus bermunculan.

"Oishi-senpai?"akhirnya Echizen juga turut berdemo atas keputusan yang dianggapnya bisa-jadi-festival-apa-nanti. Tampak butiran-butiran keringat mengalir membasahi pelipis Oishi, "Ano…itu…..bagaimana ya? Eh, aduh.…susah ngejelasinnya…Tanya sendiri saja pada orangnya," Oishi yang bingung sekaligus panik, jadi tidak bisa berbuat banyak di hadapan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa mesti tanya langsung ke orangnya? Apa Inui-senpai mengancam sekolah lainnya agar bisa jadi ketua?" Echizen yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Oishi bertanya lagi.

Tiba-tiba….. *sfx:musikhoror*

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu, Echizen," munculah Inui dari belakang Echizen dengan tangan yang memegangi buku hijau tercintanya serta kacamata mengkilat-kilat bak diterpa cahaya disertai aura gelap yang muncul dan menyelimuti ruang rapat.

"Eh? INUI/SENPAI?" seluruh anggota tim yang mengikuti rapat pada terkejut bahkan Echizen hampir jatuh dari kursinya ketika mendengar suara Inui yang muncul dari belakangnya.

"Inui, Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau sedang sibuk ngurusin proker (program kerja)?" Taka-san juga mulai bersuara saking penasarannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Taka-san, Inui membetulkan letak kacamatanya seolah seperti sang dokter, "Tenang saja. Tugasku sudah selesai lima menit empat puluh detik lalu. Karena rapat antar panitia masih satu jam dua menit lima puluh tiga detik lagi, aku ingin melihat perkembangan yang ada disini," jelasnya.

Semua anggota rapat langsung meng-o-kan mulut mereka. Tidak ingin berkomentar lebih lanjut.

"Oh ya, Echizen. Aku bisa menjadi ketua panitia di _event_ nanti, karena _event_ ini adalah ideku. Lagipula sekolah lain juga tidak protes mengetahui hal ini. Jadi kuharap kau juga bisa, maksudku harus menyetujuinya pula," terang Inui sambil mendekatkan wajah seriusnya dengan Echizen. Sedangkan Echizen hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Inui. Kenapa Higa tidak bisa ikut _event _ini? Kau sudah mengundangnya 'kan, nya?" tanya Eiji sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Namun, Kite menolaknya dengan alasan mereka tidak ingin mengulang kejadian waktu setelah kejuaraan nasional,"

"Oh, iya, ya. Waktu itu kita 'kan pernah bertemu mereka di Osaka," sahut Oishi yang teringat saat mereka berkunjung ke Shitenhouji dan secara kebetulan bertemu saat mereka sedang kerja part-time di sebuah makam.

"Mereka kasihan banget jadi tukang bersih makam," komentar Momo yang disusul dengan tawanya.

"Jangan berisik, _Baka_," Kaidoh yang sangat benci mendengar suara rival-nya sejak kecil itu langsung mengangkat suaranya.

Terlihat amarah di kedua mata Momo setelah mendengar perkataan Kaidoh, "Hoh?Ternyata _Mamushi_ mau ngajak berantem ya?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bakalan takut dengan tantanganmu, hah?" Kaidoh bangkit dari kursinya. Sedetik kemudian Momo pun langsung melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kaidoh, "Heh? Bukannya tertulis di wajahmu kalau kau itu pecundang sejati,"

Disaat bersamaan, Kaidoh dan Momo menarik kerah seragam mereka. Saat mereka ingin mulai baku hantam, tampak minuman yang berwarna hitam pekat -layaknya air selokan (a.k.a air got)- di depan mereka. Refleks, mereka langsung menoleh karena mencium aroma-aroma yang tidak jauh dari dari aslinya. Bahkan semua yang hadir langsung menutup hidung masing-masing. Melihat gejolak-gejolak yang terus bermunculan dari minuman tersebut, para anggota rapat segera menjauhi Inui, berharap mencari tempat aman dari minuman terbarunya Inui.

"Momoshiro, Kaidoh. Walaupun aku hanya sekedar mengamati rapat, tapi aku berhak menghukum siapapun yang mengganggu jalannya rapat ini. Kalau kalian masih ingin berkelahi lagi, maka kalian tidak akan selamat dari ancaman meminum jus terbaruku,_Tokusei Yamizu,_" terang Inui sambil terus mendekatkan minumannya kepada kedua _kouhai_-nya. Dengan cepat, Momo dan Kaidoh langsung mengangguk dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir deras dari keduanya.

Setelah menyimpan _jiru_-nya entah dimana, akhirnya rapat dilanjutkan, "Oh ya, Inui. Kenapa Tezuka dan Fuji tidak bisa ikut rapat?" muncul pertanyaan lagi dari Taka-san.

"_Sou ka_. Sepertinya aku belum memberitahu kalian kalau Tezuka akan sibuk dalam membuat surat izin sekolah kepada wakil kepala sekolah, sedangkan Fuji sedang membantu Shishido membeli perlengkapan untuk dekorasi buat _event_ nanti, 78% dia akan kembali setengah jam lagi,"

"Oishi. Pada rapat antar anggota nanti, kau akan menggantikan Tezuka sebagai perwakilan Seigaku semenjak Tezuka juga bertugas di OSIS," lanjut Inui.

"H-Hai," Oishi tergagap menjawabnya karena (lagi-lagi) _Inui Jiru_ mulai terlihat dihadapannya. Dengan tatapan kau-harus-menurut-kalau-tidak-silakan-minum-ini dari Inui, Oishi hanya mencari jalan aman agar tidak ambruk karena _Inui Jiru_.

Setelah menghabiskan Ponta yang keduanya, Echizen kembali bertanya, "Senpai, kenapa panitia perlengkapan bisa Shishido? Habisnya nggak kelihatan dari wajahnya sih," setelah itu, Echizen kembali membuka Ponta terbarunya.

Inui yang cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Echizen, yang biasanya nggak peduli dengan apapun kecuali tenis mulai menarik nafas sebentar. Dan lalu, mulai berkisah kepada teman-temannya, "Sebenarnya itu…"

＜－Flashback－＞

*sfx: bunyitelepon*

Terdengar suara berdering dari sebuah telepon yang terlihat mengkilat dengan modelnya yang mengikuti zaman berdering dua kali, tampak sebuah tangan meraih gagang telepon itu dan ditempelkan gagang itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Hyoutei Gakuen disini. _Ore-sama_ yang berbicara," jawab Atobe dengan suara khasnya, lebih tepat dibilang suara arogannya.

"Atobe. Ini aku, Inui," Inui hanya menjawab dengan suara datarnya.

"Oh, Inui. Ada apa kau meneleponku? Apa ada yang bisa _ore-sama_ bantu, _ahn_?" wajah kantuk masih menghiasi wajahnya. Maklum, tadi malam dia begadang membaca satu-persatu surat cinta dari para fans-nya.

Inui yang sedari tadi sedang memegang data-data tentang _event_ yang ditanggungjawabkan kepadanya mulai menjelaskan, "Atobe, sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang menyusun struktur panitia untuk panitia festival nanti. Dan alangkah baiknya, kalau setiap sekolah yang diundang juga turut mengikutsertakan salah seorang anggota timnya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, siapa yang akan kau calonkan untuk dijadikan salah satu panitia?"

"Hoo? _Chotto matte,_" setelah berkata demikian, Atobe memindahkan gagang teleponnya ke telinga kirinya dan mulai membuka _file-file_ yang berisikan seluruh data anggota reguler tim Hyoutei, dan berhenti di suatu lembar yang terdapat foto dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan seseorang yang akan dia pilih.

"_Ore-sama_ memilih Shishido untuk menjadi panitia perwakilan Hyoutei,"

"Hm? Apa kau sudah mengkonfirmasikan kepada orangnya?" Inui ingin memastikan.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil sekaligus licik dari mulut Atobe, "Kalau ore-sama sudah berkata demikian, maka tidak ada yang boleh protes,"

＜－End Flashback－＞

"…Begitulah akhirnya,"

Setelah mendengar kisah Inui, semua anggota rapat hanya bisa bersimpati kepada nasib Shishido.

"Fiuuh~ Untung saja Buchou kita bukan Atobe," komentar pertama keluar dari mulut Momo.

"Hoi, hoi. Ternyata Tezuka masih mending daripada si Atobe," kali ini Eiji ikut berkomentar.

"Huh. Seperti biasa berlaku layaknya seorang raja . Dasar _Monkey King_," Echizen melanjutkan acaranya dalam menikmati Ponta ketiganya.

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah menentukan-" sebelum Inui melanjutkan pertanyaan, semua anggota rapat langsung mengangguk bersamaan. Apalagi Eiji terlihat begitu antusias saat mengangguknya.

"Oh, _sou ka_," hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Inui.

"Jadi, besok kita akan mulai mempersiapkan hiasan-hiasan, terutama yang akan dipasang di gerbang utama. Nah, untuk pembagian kelompoknya-"

"Hai, _minna_," terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan terlihat seseorang yang mereka kenal masuk sambil menaruh bawaannya yang sangat banyak, "Fiuuh~ akhirnya sampai juga~"

"Nya, Fuji. Kau sudah kembali ya?" melihat sahabatnya muncul, tentu saja membuat Eiji bertambah semangat. Sedangkan Fuji hanya mengangguk, tampak lelah terpasang di wajahnya.

"_Sugoi ne (Hebat ya)_, Fuji-senpai. Bisa bawa semua itu sendirian," komentar Kaidoh setelah melihat barang bawaan Fuji yang jumlahnya enam kantung plastik ukuran super besar yang sempat Echizen coba bawa tetapi sayangnya dia kalah tenaga.

"_Demo,_ ini masih hanya perlengkapan untuk hiasan, jadi masih belum setengahnya. Besok aku akan pergi lagi untuk membeli perlengkapan yang lainnya,"

"_Chotto matte, _bukannya senpai itu menjabat jadi seksi dokumentasi ya? Bukannya seksi perlengkapannya itu Shishido?" sahut Momo setelah menyaksikan senpainya itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Inui.

"Ah._ Demo_, karena tugasku hanya sibuk saat hari H-nya saja, jadi aku punya waktu luang yang banyak. Dan Inui bilang kalau aku sebaiknya membantu tugas Shishido, karena tugas seksi perlengkapan itu paling sibuk saat sebelum dan sesudah hari H," setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Fuji, semua hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"_Saa,_ rapatnya sudah sampai mana?" tanya Fuji setelah meminum _Yamizu_ yang ditawarkan Inui dengan wajah santainya. Sementara yang menyaksikan hanya bisa was-wis-wus panik.

Setelah menelan ludah, Oishi menjawabnya, "Ki-kita lagi bahas tentang hiasan-hiasan yang akan dipasang di sekitar sekolah,"

"_Saa, ganbatte ne, minna," _Fuji memberi semangat kepada teman-temannya sambil melanjutkan istirahatnya.

"….Jadi rapat ini akan kita lanjutkan esok sebelum latihan pagi dimulai. Mengerti?"

"OSH!"jawab serempak para anggota rapat.

Inui mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan miliknya, "4, 3, 2, 1. 99% seseorang akan mengetuk pintu," ucap Inui sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, apa yang dikatakan Inui menjadi kenyataan. Terdengar suara ketukan yang disusul suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

"Hahahaha. Lihat siapa yang telah sampai? Benar, akulah orang yang paling sering dibicarakan di Jepang ini, Kirihara Akaya, _Ace_ Rikkai yang akan menjadi nomor satu di Rikkai," para anggota Seigaku yang memperhatikannya hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Kirihara. Tampak acuh tak acuh terpasang di sebagian besar mereka, bahkan Momo melanjutkan mengorek telinganya dengan kelingkingnya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan tidak merasa dirinya berisik, "Ah. Aku tahu. Pasti kalian sangat penasaran kenapa aku bisa menjadi _Ace_ Rikkai. Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan?"Kirihara terus melanjutkan ocehan sampai sebuah pukulan melayang di atas kepalanya.

"_Urusai yo (Diamlah)_, Bakaya," ucap Niou setelah memberi sebuah kepalan bogem kepada kepala Kirihara.

"Tau 'kan kita baru saja sampai. Nyantai dulu dong," tambah Marui yang 'nongol' sambil meniup permen karet kesukaannya. Di belakangnya, terdapat Jackal dan Yagyuu yang juga baru sampai.

"_Demo, _Marui-senpai. Sebagai siswa Rikkai, kita harus menunjukkan semangat muda kita kepada mereka. Kalau kita tidak bersemangat, nanti wajah kita bisa muncul keriput seperti Sanada-Fukubuchou atau rambut senpai yang tiba-tiba mengalami penuaan dini seperti Niou-senp-" lagi-lagi perkataan Kirihara dipotong dengan sebuah tendangan dari belakang. Siapalagi kalau bukan Niou pelakunya.

"Hentikan ocehanmu, bocah bau kencur. Kalau nggak, nanti gue laporin ke Sanada. Biar dia bikin mampus lu," ancam Niou.

Kirihara yang pada dasarnya mudah digertak dengan membawa nama-nama Sanada langsung sembunyi di balik Jackal, yang sedari tadi hanya menikmati (?) bersama Marui dan Yagyuu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian nggak usah berantem lagi," saran Jackal yang ternyata mempunyai sifat penengah seperti Oishi.

Yagyuu membungkuk di depan anggota Seigaku, "Maaf telah membuat keributan. Mereka berdua memang tidak punya rasa malu," ucap Yagyuu dengan tenang.

"Oi, Yagyuu. Kau ini ingin membela siapa, hah?" terdengar suara kesal dari Niou.

"Tentu saja netral," jawabnya ringan.

Oishi yang sekarang menjabat menjadi pemimpin di tim Seigaku langsung membuka suara, "_Daijoubu_, Yagyuu-kun,"

"Lapaaaarrr~~" ucap Marui tiba-tiba sambil disusul suara perutnya.

"Aku punya banyak stok jus-jusku di lokerku. Kau mau?" tawar Inui sambil senyum seringai.

"Eh? _Honto_? Wah, kalau begitu sih aku ma-"

"_YAMEROU! (Hentikan!)_" teriak seluruh anggota Seigaku (kecuali Fuji).

"Eh?" Kirihara, Jackal, Niou dan Yagyuu juga bereaksi sama dengan Marui yang terlihat penuh kebingungan melihat reaksi para anggota Seigaku.

"Fiuuhh~ Nyaris saja," tutur Momo dan Kaidoh setelah akhirnya Inui menghentikan aksinya.

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi kalau tadi aku meminum jus buatannya?" tanya Marui dengan polosnya.

Wajar saja jika mereka tidak mengetahui kengerian dari _Inui jiru_, mereka 'kan tidak ikut saat lomba makan _yakiniku_ antar sekolah yang diakhiri dengan tumpukan korban berkat Inui, "Errr…Kalau tadi kami tidak menghentikan Inui, maka-"

"..93,6% kau akan langsung pingsan," perkataan Taka-san terhenti setelah mendengar seseorang telah mengatakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Itu 'kan yang ingin kau katakan, Kawamura-kun?" ujar Yanagi yang baru tiba bersama Yukimura dan Sanada.

"Wuaahh….Mura-buchou, Yanagi-senpai, _soshite (dan) ….._Sanada-fukubuchou," Kirihara terlihat sangat girang melihat kehadiran mereka (untuk Sanada, sebenarnya dia takut-takut), khususnya Yukimura. Yang berarti Niou akan berhenti mem-_bully_-nya kalau tidak ingin porsi latihannya ditambah sepuluh kali lipat. Untunglah dia menjadi _kouhai_ _(junior) _kesayangannya.

Setelah bersalaman dengan Oishi, Yukimura melihat sekeliling dan menyadari ada yang tidak ada, "Lho. Tezuka-kun tidak ada ya?"

"Maaf ya dia tidak bisa hadir dalam rapat ini. Dia masih sibuk dengan tugas OSIS-nya," kata Fuji menjawab penuturan Yukimura.

"_Daijoubu_,"

Sanada yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu mendengar suara semilir angin yang diterpakan oleh baling-baling, "Sepertinya sekolah lain juga sudah sampai," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Mendengar perkataan Sanada, yang lainnya melihat ke arah Sanada menatap.

Ternyata memang benar, dari jauh terlihat sebuah objek, yang dapat dipastikan kalau itu adalah helikopter yang seluruhnya berwarna putih susu yang sedang mendekat ke arah Seigaku. Dari kecepatannya bisa dipastikan helikopter tersebut akan sampai di lapangan Seigaku dalam waktu kurang dari empat puluh detik, begitulah yang diutarakan Inui dan Yanagi.

Setelah yang lainnya keluar dari ruang klub tenis mereka menuju ke tengah lapangan dan menatap ke arah langit. Tiba-tiba sebuah kertas putih berukuran raksasa terjulur ke bawah membuat mereka yang melihat membaca isinya.

'_Selamat menyaksikan pertunjukkan yang telah kami siapkan' _begitulah isi yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

Mereka yang di bawah sana hanya ber-'hah'-ria. Jijik, jelas...

Sementara itu, di dalam helikopter terdapat delapan orang yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk meluncur turun dari helikopter. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri dan telah berada di ketinggian yang pas, mereka hanya tinggal menanti aba-aba dari ketua mereka.

"_It's show time, guys,_" ujar seseorang yang berada di barisan paling depan sambil memasang seringai kecil di wajahnya.

Setelah itu, satu persatu mulai melompat dari helikopter menuju tanah lapang Seigaku, tempat dimana para anggota Seigaku dan Rikkai berada.

"Yahoo~~" ucap seseorang yang tengah bersalto di tengah gaya gravitasi yang mendorong mereka menuju ke bawah. Beraneka ragam gaya mereka tampilkan selama mereka melayang di udara, mulai dari ada yang berlagak layaknya sedang menuruni lereng salju dengan menaiki snowboard bertuliskan _'Love Adventure' _sampai ada yang menebarkan berbagai macam warna mawar –bagaikan jembatan mawar yang turun dari negeri khayangan- sebelum membentuk formasi yang terlihat seperti bola tenis yang mengundang decak kagum dari semua yang menyaksikan.

Setelah menarik tali parasut dengan bersamaan sampai pada ketinggian kurang lebih tiga meter mereka melepaskan parasut yang mereka gunakan. Dan berhasil mendarat dengan indahnya dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuannya.

Yang menyaksikan, terus terkagum-kagum sampai mereka sulit mendeksripsikan perasaannya. 'Sempurna' itulah kesimpulan yang ingin mereka sampaikan. Untung saja hari itu hari libur, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kehebohan.

Mereka yang tadi turun dengan lebay *eh* indahnya kini melepas semua peralatannya. Entah darimana datangnya, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam seperti _butler_ datang dan langsung mengurusi sisa-sisa pertunjukan tadi.

Setelah mereka sudah siap dengan gaya masing-masing. Sang _King_ mendekati kumpulan orang-orang yang masih terpesona atas aksinya barusan.

"Oi, oi. Sampai kapan kalian ingin terpesona akan diri _ore-sama_ yang tampan, menawan, dan juga berwibawa ini?" katanya dengan nada angkuhnya yang biasa.

"_Urusai yo_, _monkey king_!" sahut Echizen.

"Huh, _ore-sama_ tidak butuh komentar kau, boncel!" balasnya dengan memasang senyum kemenangannya.

"Selamat datang di Seigaku, Atobe-kun," sapa Oishi dengan menjulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk bersalaman.

"Huh, _gomen_, Oishi. _Ore-sama _itu orang yang sangat protektif dengan keindahan, kesehatan serta kemulusan tangan _Ore-sama_. Jadi simpan saja tanganmu itu," jawabnya. Untunglah Oishi tipe orang penyabar, beda dengan ketiga _kouhai_+_partner_-nya yang sudah berapi-api gara-gara tidak terima _senpai/partner_-nya dicaci seperti itu.

Melihat kelakuan Atobe yang sangat tidak menunjukkan kesopanan sedikit pun -walaupun kepada sekolah lain- membuat Kirihara komentar -dengan pelan-, "Huh, padahal datangnya kedua, tapi MasyaAllah (?) sok-nya ngalahin Niou-senpai. Hiiii~" untunglah, yang bersangkutan tidak mendengarnya.

"Atobe, kesombonganmu masih belum berubah ya?" ujar Yukimura dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Huh, kalau nggak 'gitu, namanya bukan _ore-sama_. Lagipula, _ore-sama_ bukan tipe orang yang perlu memasang topeng senyum malaikat untuk mengatakan kejelekan orang lain," sindir Atobe dengan gayanya yang berkacak pinggang.

"Wah, sekarang kau jadi pandai berbicara ya, Atobe?" sela Fuji. Sepertinya barusan Atobe bukan hanya menyindir Yukimura saja.

"Sepertinya, perang dingin antara Atobe vs Fuji-Yukimura bakalan meletus nih," bisik Gakuto kepada teman-teman setimnya.

"WAAAHHH. ADA MARUI-KUN DAN FUJI-KUN!" teriak Jirou sambil melesat menuju ke duo idolanya itu.

"Marui-kun. Ayo kita bertanding lagi! Aku sudah siapin raket khusus untuk melawanmu. Eh, tapi aku juga mau bertanding lagi dengan Fuji-kun. Eh, bagaimana kalau pertandingan _doubles_? Oh ya, nanti bakalan kurang menantang. Aduuuuhhh, jadi mesti 'gimana nih?" Jirou yang tengah berada di antara Marui dan Fuji terlalu sibuk mempermasalahkan pertandingan dengan kedua idolanya.

"Tipe yang berisiknya sama kayak lu, Bakaya" ujar Niou.

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh senpainya yang paling jahil, Kirihara menjawab, "Masa sih gua disamain sama dia? Padahal sudah jelas-jelas kerenan gua,"

"Makin ngaco lu," hanya itulah yang bisa disampaikan oleh Niou.

"OII! KOSHIMMAAEEE!"

Refleks, membuat seluruh anggota Seigaku, Rikkai, dan Hyoutei mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah sebuah bocah yang mengenakan jaket kuning dengan dalaman bercorak seperti kulit macan yang sedang berlari bersama kelima anggota lainnya yang juga mengenakan jaket warna kuning sepertinya.

"YOSH! _Ore no kachi_!" Ujar Kintaro setelah berhasil sampai sebelum yang lainnya.

"Lho? Mana kedua banci itu?" Tanya Momo setelah tidak melihat penampakan (?) kedua anggota Shitenhouji yang rada nggak normal.

"Oh. Tadi mereka mampir dulu ke kamar mandi di stasiun," Jawab Shiraishi.

"Hee? Berduaan gitu?" Tanya Momo lagi. Kaidoh, Marui, dan Gakuto mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak jelas, yang ujung-ujungnya membuat mereka _sweatdrop_ bahkan perut mereka mulai bergejolak, meminta ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perut mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau berduaan?" Tanya Jirou kepada Shishido dengan nada polosnya. Kirihara, Kintaro, dan Echizen juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah terlalu penasaran tentang hal itu, Jirou. Demi kebaikanmu," terang Shishido, tidak ingin merusak otak polos Jirou.

"Eh? Ja-jangan-jangan tadi kalian maraton dari stasiun, nya?" Tanya Eiji setengah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Shiraishi dengan nada bangganya.

"_USO_! Jarak stasiun ke Seigaku 'kan lebih dari lima kilometer!" Ujar Gakuto yang tidak bisa membunyikan kekagetannya.

"Lebih tepatnya lima ribu empat ratus tujuh puluh sembilan meter," Koreksi Inui dan Yanagi bersamaan.

"Eh...Terserah deh,"

"HEY~ MINNA~~"

"Ugh! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba buluk kudukku merinding ya?" Ujar Momo yang tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat sangat tidak bagus.

Benar dugaannya, sekarang di pintu gerbang _Seishun Gakuen _terlihat dua orang yang sedang berlari sambil mengenakan cosplay menuju ke arah semuanya yang telah sampai terlebih dahulu.

"OH~ Jadi semuanya sudah pada sampai ya?" Ujar Yuuji yang mengenakan _tuxedo mask, _rupanya sekarang dia sedang menjadi Topeng Tuxedo dari anime yang author suka waktu author masih TK *eh maksudnya Sailor Moon.

Semua yang ada di sana tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuuji. Mereka sudah terlanjur _illfeel_ dengan penampilan mereka. Kalau untuk Yuuji sih tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan, soalnya dia tidak begitu jauh lebaynya dengan penampilan Hyoutei sebelumnya.

Tapi, untuk penampilan Koharu-

Tidak ada yang bisa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Bahkan Atobe, Sanada, Niou, dan Yagyuu juga tidak berkutik dengan pemandangan yang ada di di hadapan mereka. Pulpen yang digenggam oleh Yanagi dan Jus terbaru yang tengah ditangan Inui juga jatuh menghantam tanah.

Baiklah, inilah yang dikenakan oleh Koharu,

Baju seragam putih yang biasa dikenakan oleh para siswi, bedanya yang dikenakan oleh Koharu lebih ketat, terdapat pita merah yang cukup besar di dada dan bagian belakang pinggangnya, panjang lengannya lebih pendek, terdapat lambang bulan di pita dan di ikat pinggangnya dan terlihat sedikit tonjolan dari dadanya yang tengah ber'tuing-tuing' *sensor*.

Untuk bawahannya, kebalikan dari celana hitam panjang yang dikenakan Yuuji. Yaitu, rok biru yang ukurannya super mini ditambah dengan sepatu berwarna merah sampai lututnya.

Kalau aksesoris yang digunakan Yuuji adalah topi hitam dan _tuxedo mask_, sedangkan Koharu memakai sarung tangan tipis di kedua lengannya. Dan untuk lebih mengkhayati perannya, Koharu tidak mengenakan kacamata yang biasa digunakan, tetapi _soft lens_ biru.

Sudah bisa menebak chara yang di-_cosplay -_in Koharu?

Yap, yaitu Tsukino Usagi yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Sailor Moon.

Hanya saja untuk versi Koharu, tidak terdapat rambut kuning yang digempol dua yang panjangnya dapat mencapai lutut. Yang ada hanya rambut asli Koharu. Botak.

Sudah bisa dibayangkan hasilnya?

Perasaan seperti _illfeel_ atau jijik terlihat jelas di wajah mereka, tetapi yang bersangkutan malah terus asyik bermesraan(?) dengan Yuuji.

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang dihadapannya, mayoritas dari mereka mulai gugur alias muntah sejadi-jadinya. Seperti Echizen, Momo, Kaidoh, Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Kirihara, Jackal, Marui, Niou, Oshitari (Yuushi), Shishido, Ootori, Gakuto, Hiyoshi, Oshitari (Kenya), dan Koishikawa.

"Nee, Yuuji, Koharu, kalian berpakaian seperti itu di sepanjang jalan tadi?" Akhirnya Shiraishi memberanikan diri berbicara.

"Tentu saja, Kura-rin~" Sahut Koharu yang tengah di gendong ala pengantin oleh Yuuji.

Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Shiraishi berkata, "_Mattaku_. Kalian berdua, cepat ganti seluruh pakaian kalian yang kalian kenakan sekarang!"

"_Demo__,_ Kura-rin-"

"SEKARANG!" Mendengar suara keras dari Shiraishi, langsung membuat duo nggak jelas itu cabut ke arah kamar mandi yang sekarang dipenuhi oleh para anggota lain yang tadi pesta muntah (?).

"Nee, Atobe. Apa sekarang aku boleh membuka mataku?" Tanya Jirou yang sedari tadi disuruh menutup matanya oleh Atobe.

"Ah. Sekarang sudah aman,"

"_Ara_? Mana yang lainnya? Kemana perginya Marui-kun?" Itulah yang diutarakan pertama kali saat Jirou membuka kedua matanya.

"Mereka semua sedang berada di kamar mandi," Jawab Fuji. Dia dan Taka-san merupakan anggota dari Seigaku yang selamat dari ancaman muntah (?).

"Hee? Mereka sedang buang air kecil berbarengan?"

"Begitulah," Fuji hanya mengikuti alur pembicaran sampai titik aman.

Akhirnya rapat yang tertunda berjalan normal. Tezuka yang sebagai perwakilan OSIS _Seishun Gakuen_ juga hadir dalam rapat yang hanya diikuti oleh para panitia dan perwakilan sekolah. Mereka membahas kostum, susunan acara,peralatan yang diperlukan, dan lain-lain.

Sampai akhirnya festival yang ditunggu-tunggu datang.

-TBC-

**OMAKE~**

-Saat situasi rapat antar panitia bersama perwakilan sekolah-

Fuji: Untuk dokumentasi dalam bentuk video, aku telah menyiapkan _handycam_ punya _Otousan_. *mengeluarkan handycam dari dalam tas* Jadi-

Atobe: STOP! Jadi kau ingin menggunakan _handycam_ murahan itu untuk merekam jalannya acara. Tidak, itu tidak boleh! Bisa apa kata fansku kalau nanti rekamannya tidak berkualitas HD (High Definition)+HQ (High Quality)? Lagipula, video yang tidak berkualitas HD dan HQ dapat merubah keanggunan _ore-sama_. Pokoknya _ore-sama _tidak setuju.

Oishi: _Ma-matte_, Atobe-kun. Kalau misalnya kau tidak setuju dengan hal itu, berarti festival nanti tidak ada dokumentasi dalam bentuk video.

Inui: Yang dikatakan Oishi memang benar. Jadi apa kau mau menerima kalau festival nanti tidak ada dokumentasi dalam bentuk video, Atobe?

Atobe: Huh, kalian lupa ya siapa _ore-sama?_ Kalau hanya hal sekecil itu, biar _ore-sama _yang urus. Perusahaan Atobe akan menjadi sponsor utama di festival ini. Akan kupinjamkan helikopter terbaru dari perusahaan kami dan juga kupinjamkan kamera berteknologi canggih.

Shiraishi: Dengan adanya sponsor dari perusahaan Atobe, sekarang kita sudah tak perlu khawatir dengan masalah dokumentasi dan keuangan. Nah, selanjutnya adalah masalah jalannya acara-

Fuji:*tertawa dalam hati* Rencanaku berhasil.

_Intinya: Sejak awal Fuji memang bermaksud untuk memanfaatkan sisi arogan Atobe agar mendapatkan kamera berteknologi canggih yang diidamkannya._

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Perlu dilanjutkan atau dihapus?

Oh ya, sebenarnya fic ini boku buat selama 3 bulan *jujur lho*, cuma karena kendala waktu yang tidak memungkinkan jadi baru selesai sekarang.

Dan satu hal lagi yang ingin boku kasih tahu bahwa boku akan HIATUS sementara dari FFN, menyusul bulan Februari nanti organisasi boku akan mengadakan proker tahunan yang bakalan lumayan membebankan pikiran. Jadi untuk lanjutan fic ini dan lanjutan I'll Always With U, boku nggak tahu kapan bisa nyelesainnya *alur I'll Always With U mulai mengasah otak agar lebih matang daripada sebelumnya**semenjak SMA, fisika boku jadi down* *Memang dari awal, boku les agar dapat menutupi kekurangan nilai* *anggota organisasi banyak yang gabut dan ketua divisi banyak melanggar aturan* *boku makin kesal sama teman satu organisasi gara-gara boku terus yang selalu dimarahi padahal teman lainnya lagi main internet/notebook saat bertugas* *akhir-akhir ini boku juga gampang tidur setelah maghrib dan baru bangun tengah malam*

Oke, itu curhatan nggak jelas dari boku. Jadi jangan lupa review ya~~

-Virid-


End file.
